Angels, Dreams and Reality: A true story
by BassQueen007
Summary: The Year is 1999. Matt & Jeff Hardy have just won the WWF Tag Team Championship for the first time/a dream come true. Now back in North Carolina, headed to Dockside club to celebrate. Little does Jeff realize that another dream will come true as well.


Preface

First off, I don't know either of the main characters but have come to know them as one could know someone they have researched and observed–on video in my case (thank, God, for YouTube lol). I have also gathered together information from what I have read (Jeff's emoetry, included) and watching "Jeff Hardy: Behind the Scenes" and The Hardy Show. I haven't seen much of anything that Beth has said about their first meeting though I have gotten an idea about their relationship through her Twitter's (Jeff's as well), but I have read accounts of Jeff's version of how they met in an interview transcription. It is a wonderful love story and after a recent picture of Jeff showed him sporting a wedding ring, I thought I would write this fictional account of their first meeting. They are just an amazing couple and I wish the best for them always.

Angels and Dreams = Reality...A true story about the beginnings of true love

Jeff's POV

The Legend's and his buddies were jammin' tunes when Matt and Jeff jumped in the car to leave for the second victory celebration party–this one with their friends. They were both so excited as they hurtled along the highway to Southern Pines, bantering about the exiting experiences they would share with everyone--their Champ belts lay gleaming on the car's back seat. They could still hardly believe that they were actually living their childhood dream. As they pulled into the parking lot of the Dockside club they noticed it was quite full, however, the spot closest to the building was cordoned off with a placard that said "Reserved for the Hardy Boyz–WWF Tag Team Champs"–the club's owners were just awesome for doing that. They pulled in, grabbed their belts and walked into the club.

They were immediately greeted with an uproar of shouts of congratulations and people chanting "Hardy, Hardy, Hardy" along with hellyeahs accompanied with handshakes and backslaps from the guys, and hugs and cheek kisses from the girls. They worked their way through the throng of people and sidled up to the bar as the bartender set two ice cold beers in front of them. They both drank deeply feeling a great burst of pride. Jeff turned to scan the packed club–his eyes surfing along the faces of the many people there. Then, holy shit, there she was, the same pretty darked-haired girl he'd seen a few times before at this club–he'd never gathered the nerve to go talk to her then. She was sitting at a table with a small group of girls and they were animated in conversation.

All of a sudden his eyes seemed to glaze over and it was like he was being enfolded in the wings of an angel. He had experienced this before in the years since his Mother had passed. Now he could hear his Mother's voice whispering to him "my darling son, you feel the way you do when you see her because she is the girl you have been dreaming of" she continued "I know your heart has been empty and hurting for a very long time since I left you–you were so young and that is why I come to you so you can know that I am always near to guide you, like now as you face new challenges in life, as your life turns another corner" He felt himself sigh with intense longing. His Mother's soft voice went on"When you saw her and see her each time that is why you have the feelings like you do–on some basic level it is like you see me–however, she will be so much more than that to you. She will be loyal and steadfast by your side and will love you deeply and unconditionally–much as I have and still do. She has been dreaming of you as well my sweet son and will come to you willingly with love in her heart already though she may not be aware of that as of yet–encourage her and find happiness, my precious son. Remember that I love you always and forever." He breathed "I love you, Mama" And with a slight whisper in the wind it was as if she flew away. His heart was beating like a drum–his heated blood raced through his veins.

His eyes cleared and he was immediately certain that he had been staring in the pretty girl's direction the whole time as she and the table of girls had turned their attention toward him. The others seemed to collectively urge her and then she stood up and turned to come in his direction, weaving her way though the swaying couples on the dance floor. He could now see her fully, not too tall and shapely slender with long legs–very attractive. She was smiling, long brown hair framing her stunningly lovely face, her velvet-brown eyes shining as she reached the bar and stood before him, stretching out her hand. He reached for hers and grasped it gently but firmly, their eyes seeming to fly open in unison locking each other's gaze as an overwhelming sensation caressed their palms. He smiled at her and in that sweet feminine Carolina drawl she responded "hello"–and, immediately said "congratulations,Jeff, to you and your brother for winning the WWF Tag Team Championship titles–my name is Beth". "It is great to meet you at last, Beth", he said, "thanks for coming out tonight". She slid her hand from his, and said "thank you for inviting us all to share in your achievement–I wouldn't have missed it for the world" and turned to walk away back to her table of friends.

He instinctively reached out and touched her arm and said "don't go–please"–would you like to dance?" She turned back smiling-her eyes gleaming and said "I thought you would never ask" and laughed. He led her out onto the dancefloor. He was pleased to hear music whereby he would be able to dance closely to her–he had such an urge to pull her close as he slid one hand around her slender waist, carressing the small of her back and took her other hand, threading his fingers through hers as they moved across the dancefloor, she gracefully following his lead. It seemed that everyone else in the club suddenly disappeared as they danced and chatted about everything–their lives, what they were doing now and what they hoped for the future, what they liked and disliked. He even discovered quickly that they both liked animals–dogs especially–and that she seemed to have a quirky sense of humor like him–he felt that he was getting the "real deal" with her–that she was not filtering what she said to him–surely she wouldn't try to quash his sometimes odd creativity as some former girlfriends had tried to do–that was always the last straw in those relationships. It was as if he had known Beth all his life and wondered if she felt the same way–the same strong connection. At one point, he asked her if she would like to come along with he and Matt and some friends for a weekend at Myrtle Beach–they were leaving in the morning. Beth seemed surprised and said "we have only just met, Jeff–I couldn't possibly do such a thing. Maybe when we get to know each other better, ok?" she said with a furtive look on her lovely face. Song after song they danced, time to time several other guys came up to tap in and she and Jeff both refused each time, giving each other a conspiratory smile and wink--now that he finally had her in his arms he was not going to let her go. Jeff felt like he was dancing on clouds in Heaven with her–couldn't imagine that he could ever feel so complete and happy.

As the band finished up its last set, two of the club owners jumped up on stage and invited Matt and Jeff to join them. Jeff pulled Beth to the area in front of the stage and whispered to her to wait. He climbed up beside Matt and a brief congratulatory speech followed about what Matt and Jeff had accomplished and to give them a round of applause, then thanked everyone for coming out on this special night. Matt and Jeff took turns to thank everyone as well and promised there would be more to come. Even as the cheers continued, Jeff slid down from the stage area and grabbed Beth's hand and walked her over to the bar where he grabbed a napkin and pen and jotted down his telephone numbers, pressing it into her hand saying "I want you to have these so you can reach me anytime you need to" and added "I've had the time of my life here tonight and meeting you was the best part". Beth took another napkin and jotted her numbers down as well and slid it over to him. "I've had a blast too–ya'll have fun at the beach and call me when you get back and maybe we can go get some coffee or hang out–if you want to that is." Oh yes, he wanted to already and was wishing the night would never end. "She continued "I am leaving Sunday to drive back to Chapel Hill and will be back in two weeks". "That is what phones are for, sweetie" Jeff said grinning.

Right then, the group of girls Beth had come with walked up and said they were ready to leave. She turned and slid her arms around his shoulders and hugged Jeff cradling her head in his shoulder momentarily–she smelled so good and he breathed deeply her scent–he then tipped her face up and brushed her lips with his and said, goodnight Beth Britt–until we meet again". "Yes, until then" she murmured to him, her face smiling and aglow, then she pulled away and walked out of the club with her friends, turning to wave bye as she passed through the door.

Jeff still felt the magic of the evening surrounding him as he joined Matt and some of their friends for one last round. Matt kept eyeing Jeff closely but he pretended not to notice. They drank one last beer, picked up their belts from the table and walked from the bar. As they climbed into the car, Matt said "dude, there was a whole bar full of gorgeous women and you only danced with one of them–what's up with that, little brother?" Jeff quipped, "I agree many of the other girls were quite pretty but not like her–by the way her name is Beth, and I want to see her again–soon. I actually invited her to come with us this weekend but she wouldn't because we had just met. As much as that was disappointing on some level, at the same time that is exactly what I would expect to hear from a girl with high standards". Matt laughed and said "high standards and she likes you? Oh, bruddah" and continued cackling.

Jeff added, "Matt, she is so cool and we seem to have many things in common, likes and dislikes–I really think she is the one, that she is my girl or will be–gonna make sure that happens." Matt commented "well, I can hardly believe you are ready to settle for one girl when you will be able to have your pick and choosing–don't think you will want to give up the variety for one chick do you–really?" " I don't think you understand, Matt" Jeff responded. "When I saw her tonight I felt like our Mother was speaking to me pointing out that she was the girl of my dreams–and I can tell you that it is true –she is the perfect girl I have been searching for. Each time I have seen her at that club I've had feelings like I never have with any of the other girls I have met or dated. None. Besides none of those other type women would hold my heart like a good North Carolina girl would–she represents what I cherish most–home, love and family. I am not like you, Matt–the more the merrier for you it seems" Jeff said, grinning. "Well, whatever, Jeff, it is your life." Matt retorted, shaking his head, chuckling.

Soon they were driving up to the house–they could see the light on in the kitchen. They walked in and immediately smelled the barbecue that their Dad had placed in the oven to keep warm for them when they got back. Jeff took his and Matt's Champ belts and went into the den to put them on the coffee table and noticed his Dad dozing in his favorite recliner. Jeff walked over and touched his arm and said, Dad, Matt and I are home. The Legend opened his eyes and yawned and asked in a sleepy voice "did ya'll have a good time" and Jeff responded "yes, we did–had the time of my life at least. Come join us for a nightcap and a snack." They both walked back into the kitchen and witnessed Matt chowing down on a rib. Jeff reached into the fridge and grabbed three beers and handed them to his Dad and to Matt and grabbed a rib and sat down. They shared the stories of the night, then Matt said "I think Jeff has gone and got himself a girlfriend" laughing and winking at Jeff. Jeff blushed somewhat and said "yes, I met a very special girl tonight–her name is Beth, and I want to start seriously dating her." Matt rolled his eyes as he finshed the last swig of beer and got up saying "I am going to go shower and hit the sack". "Goodnight, son" "goodnight, Matt" Jeff and his Dad said almost in unison.

Jeff continued to munch on the rib, taking frequent sips of beer. His Dad queried "so what makes this girl so special? Girls have always been attracted to you like moths around a flame. You seem to always have the pick of the crop." "I know, Dad, and I've had a good time and have dated some great girls, but none of them have made me feel like Beth does." They finished their beers and stood up walking out, Jeff turned off the kitchen light. He said "goodnight, Dad, I love you–Mom whispered in my ear tonight about what made me feel so strongly when I saw Beth–how can I not listen to her, especially when Beth reminds me a bit of her?" Gilbert Hardy stopped and turned to Jeff, his eyes misting a little and said "your Mother was a good and wonderful woman and a great Mother and if she has given her stamp of approval you have not been steered wrongly. Goodnight, son, dream well." "Night Dad" Jeff walked up the stairs and into his room, closing his door and diving into his imag-i-nation of what meeting Beth and the future held.

Beth's POV

She loved being back home Friday nights and going out with her friends. She finished up her brief makeup with a bit of raspberry-tinted lipstick and gave herself a blown kiss in the mirror, smiling at her reflection, pleased with the result. The color she had chosen went so well with the mid-pink tank top she had chosen for this balmy July night and really set off her long dark brown hair and eyes. She pulled on her jeans and strapped on the high-heeled "dancing" sandals, grabbed her driver's license, the lipstick and a few dollars and stuffing it all into her pockets headed out the door as she heard her friends honking impatiently for her. "Ya'll keep your shorts on" she laughed "cannot rush perfection yanno". The other girls hollered "yes we can–get your hiney in the car, dammit–want to get to the club and get a table before it gets crowded."

Beth climbed in and they drove off for the fairly short drive to Southern Pines and their favorite club there–Dockside. It was a special party for two local-area boys who had trained to become professional wrestlers and now they had won their first titles since being signed by the WWF. Should be a great party, she pondered. I will be happy to see them, especially the blonde brother–he just had this aura about him that she could not quite put her finger on, but each time she had seen him all she could do is cast glances at him across the room. She thought she caught him doing the same thing–but who knows? He is absolutely gorgeous and probably meets and dates all types of women out on the road, many of them models–like the Nitro girls and Divas. Why would he be interested in a Carolina country girl like her? At any rate, she resolved that she would formally introduce herself tonight–something inside her told her that was what she needed to do–maybe the angel on her shoulder? She smiled.

The girls drove into the nearly empty parking lot, thrilled that they seemed to have gotten to their destination as planned. They jumped out of the car and walked into the club and across the dancefloor to a table near the stage and across the room from the bar. One of the girls whined "you mean I am going to have to trudge across the dancefloor each time I want a beer?" "It won't hurt you to get a bit of exercise" was the retort, giggles following from them all. "Besides we get the best view of the whole place from here–very strategic" replied one girl.

"You are right the girl responded–but maybe I can find some handsome young man to fetch them for me" turning and winking at Beth. "I don't know about ya'll, but I think the blonde Hardy brother has a thing for her–he's been staring holes in her since we first saw them here a few times before." Beth blushed and said "ya'll must be smoking something other than cigarettes "she said, laughing–her face showing the cute dimples in her cheeks. "What makes any of you think that–he could be just as easily staring at anyone of you, besides, he's constantly surrounded by the WWF women not to mention the legion of ring-rat women and girls who are probably salivating over him when they watch him on tv or go to a match–can you imagine being his girlfriend and having to fend off the competition all the time? I don't think so, but I do want to touch him just once. I can tell you one thing though, if he stares again I am marching over and finding out what is up with that." With that she picked up the cold drink in front of her and took a sip–the girls fell into a raucous discussion about the constant flow of people that were coming into the club.

The discussion was continuing as all of a sudden a commotion stopped their observation–they turned to see Matt and Jeff Hardy walking into the club holding their Champ belts high. The chants of Hardy, Hardy, Hardy and yell's of congratulatory comments filled the air. One of the girls, said, well, there he is, and by the way, it IS you he has been looking at all these times–we all watched him follow you with his eyes when we were here before, so pffft" and Beth retorted "I am still not going to get myself killed trying to fight my way over there and the night is still young" and rolled her eyes. As the uproar began to dissipate the girls continued their conversations.

A few minutes passed, when the girl next to her ribbed her and said "well he is at it again–look", they all turned in unison. Jeff Hardy was gazing across the club at their table in a trancelike state. Suddenly he seemed to gain his composure, a slight smile on his lips. The girl across the table said "it appears he is ready to receive incoming women, now, Beth." Beth reached across the table to play slap at her and all of the girls chimed in "go on, go on" pushing at her with their hands. Beth stood up and turned to face the blonde Jeff Hardy and slowly began working her way through the swaying huddles of dancing couples. Suddenly she had reached her destination and stood directly in front of him. "My God he is so handsome–like a mythical god almost–and with green eyes even" she exclaimed inwardly. She took a deep breath, extended her hand–Jeff reached out and took it in his as their eyes seemed to fly open in unison locking each other's gaze as an overwhelming sensation caressed their palms. He smiled at her and she said almost breathlessly "hello"–then quickly added "congratulations,Jeff, to you and your brother for winning the WWF Tag Team Championship titles–my name is Beth". "It is great to meet you at last, Beth", he said, "thanks for coming out tonight". She thought "did I hear him say at last–what did he mean by that?" Having achieved her mission, though, she slid her hand from his, and said "thank you for inviting us all to share in your achievement–I wouldn't have missed it for the world" and turned to walk away back to her table of friends.

Before she got a step away, she felt a hand on her arm and Jeff saying "don't go–please"–would you like to dance?" She turned back smiling-her eyes gleaming and said "I thought you would never ask" and laughed–though surprised she had been so bold in her comment. Hmmmm. Jeff led her out onto the dancefloor pulling her close as he slid one hand around her slender waist, carressing the small of her back and taking her other hand, threading his fingers through hers. She turned her head slightly to face to the table of friends who were gawking in amazement. Beth stuck her tongue out at them and wrinkled her nose, and pseudo-laughed in their direction, as Jeff whirled her away.

They immediately started talking about everything under the sun in regard to each of them, what they liked and disliked–it was amazing to her that they seemed to have so much in common–they both loved dogs and liked to sing the lyrics of the songs that played as they danced. And yet they had never, ever met before–it was like they were life-long best friends–he genuinely seemed interested in everything she had to say–she hung on his every word. One song ended and another began, Jeff possessively kept hold of her, even after a succession of guys came up and tried to tap in–she and Jeff said "no, sorry" in unison. The rejected fellows walked away but she and Jeff exchanged winks and smiles and kept on dancing. She couldn't believe she was in the arms of such a gorgeous guy and one who was on his way to being famous. She wondered if it was a temporary interest, but something told her it was more than just a flash in the pan.

As the last song played, two of club's owners jumped onto the stage and asked Matt and Jeff to come up. Jeff led Beth to the stage and told her "you wait right here–I'll be back down in just a few minutes". He climbed up beside Matt and a brief congratulatory speech followed about what Matt and Jeff had accomplished and to give them a round of applause, then thanked everyone for coming out on this special night. Matt and Jeff took turns to thank everyone as well and promised there would be more to come.

Even as the cheers continued, Jeff slid down from the stage area and grabbed Beth's hand and walked her over to the bar where he grabbed a napkin and pen and jotted down his telephone numbers, pressing it into her hand saying "I want you to have these so you can reach me anytime you need to" and added "I've had the time of my life here tonight and meeting you was the best part". Beth took another napkin and jotted her numbers down as well and slid it over to him. ""I've had a blast too–ya'll have fun at the beach and call me when you get back and maybe we can go get some coffee or hang out–if you want to that is." She continued "I am leaving Sunday to drive back to Chapel Hill and will be back in two weeks". "That is what phones are for, sweetie" Jeff said grinning. This evening had been so much more than she had ever thought it could be and she marvelled at why she had not just gone up to introduce herself the very first time she saw him. I guess it was just a twist of fate that it happened this way, she mused, smiling to herself. She hoped so much that Jeff would call her when he got back from the beach–the waiting would be excruciating to her she was certain. This was certainly a night to remember and meeting Jeff had definitely been its highlight–she could not imagine having anything top that.

Right then, the group of girls Beth had come with walked up and said they were ready to leave. She turned and slid her arms around Jeff's shoulders and hugged him cradling her head in his shoulder momentarily–she wanted to remember how natural if felt to touch him like that. Jeff then tipped her face up and brushed her lips with his and said, goodnight Beth Britt–until we meet again". "Until then" she murmured and smiled then pulled away and walked out of the club with her friends, turning to wave bye as she passed through the door.

Her friends started in immediately "I told you, I told you he was staring at you and none of us"! "What did he say–what is he like?" they all wanted to know. Beth, exasperated said "calm down ladies, I will tell you most of it by and by–but not all tonight. I want to relish the feelings I am having concerning Mr. Jeff Hardy. I will tell you this though–he did invite me to join him and Matt and a few of their friends for a road trip to Myrtle Beach, but I refused, as we had just met–how about them apples?" She giggled and said "that's all for tonight." her face lit with a smile that she couldn't force away if she wanted. They all howled in disappointment but knew they had better leave her be–she would share just what she wanted to share and nothing more. It was not their budding relationship and some things are just private between the two people involved. With that the car turned into the drive-thru lane of the Dairy Queen. Beth asked for cone of mocha ice cream, and retreated into her mind to recall the magic rememberances of the evening and what the future might bring–hopefully with Jeff Hardy as a central and important part of it.

Dreams do come true, don't they :)

Postscript

Yes dreams do come true and for Jeff Hardy and Beth Britt this one did over 10 years ago. They are engaged, but may actually have tied the knot (see a wedding ring on Jeff's finger: /l0eqc). Being formally married will not change a thing for Jeff and Beth. They have been handfasted for quite awhile and have referred to each other as husband and wife during this time. Writing this story made me smile with my heart because it is so touching and it is a love story many of us would hope to experience. My own husband thinks I am nuts but that is part of my "charm" for him--love that man snicker.


End file.
